osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Hierarchy and History The hierarchy, as it comes to the demonic circles, is based on your kill count. The more fights you've won or opponents and victims you've killed the more respected you are, and in turn the more power you gain. The more power you gain, the higher level of demon you are. Natural born demons are creatures that aren't truly born, but congealed from abandoned feelings of hatred and other emotions or the collective negativity of Humanities sins. There is no discrimination between natural born Demons and tortured souls that have become Demons, the only real thing that matters to Demon in Hell is power. If you have that, you're respected. If you don't, you're not. Hell is split up into 9 different circles, 7 of these being ruled by powerful Demons. These circles would be the Circles of Sin, where tortured Souls and Demons attuned to each sin reside. The circles are split up as the 1st being Lust, 2nd being Gluttony, 3rd being Greed, 4th being Sloth, 5th being Wrath, 6th being Envy, and the 7th being Pride. The 8th and 9th circles are left unruled and unattended. The first 7 circles are ruled by the oldest and most powerful Demon present, a constant row of challenges being issued towards them for their spot. In that sense, ruling a circle is a cycle of killing until the strongest stands, and even then until someone stronger comes by and kills them, and the cycle begins again. As it stands now, the rulers of each circle of Sin are as followed. * 1st: Ruled by the Demon Lust, who has ran off on her own ventures and left it unattended and in chaos. Without her guidance, a temporary leader was put in place, but it's not good enough, and the demons of the 1st circle continue to look madly for her. * 2nd: Ruled by a rather old Greater Demon, thousands of years old to be exact. Starts to look the part, but continues to triumph over every challenge set his way. * 3rd: The current Ruler of the 3rd circle is rather new, by Demon standards. The previous ruler, Greed, stepped down to explore the human world, and so his spot was taken. An inexperienced Greater Demon Valefar compared to the other Rulers due to how recently he took up the spot. * 4th: Ruled by the Demon Sloth, who disappeared mysteriously after going to the human world to harvest more souls. The circle denizens aren't particularly worried, as it's not unusual for their ruler to disappear for long periods of time in the human world due to taking naps. Besides that, it's a nice break from her tyrannical rule, even by demon standards. * 5th: Ruled by a powerful Greater Demon, specifically classified as an Asura. Has a habit of expanding his own power by recruiting lower tier demons and rising them up in the ranks. Rather than using his own power, he uses other Demon's to keep himself as ruler, a clever ploy that's unnatural for a Demon with affinity for wrath. * 6th: Ruled by a powerful Lamia Fiend that backstabbed the previous Ruler, taking everything that belonged to him in a befitting jealous frenzy. Hardly reveals themselves publicly, preferring to rule in the shadow, their paranoia trusting no one in their rule. * 7th: Ruled by Pride, who, in a searing rage, destroyed more than half of it and left it mostly a barren wasteland for all the Lesser Demons to squirm around and attempt to survive for his amusement. He has left a small section unharmed, one with all the Iblis that he views as worthy to live. The 8th circle is an unruled shanty-town of sorts, acting as a "hub" and gathering place for Demons that have no interest in the previous 7 circles, being a neutral ground. In this sense, it's a true anarchy where personal freedom reigns supreme, each Demon diving into their own self-pleasures and doing what they each want. The 9th circle of Hell, as it stands, is largely uninhabitable. This is due to the fact the entirety of it is frozen, its temperatures being an absolute zero and shortly freezing everything solid once inside. There is no valid reason why the 9th circle is like this, the uncontrollable and random effects of Hell's energies largely gathering here from the lower circle which spontaneously manifested as a frozen wasteland. It's largely used a disposal hole of sorts, or as a place to banish other Demons too. An intense and immensely painful prison, in that way. The seven different rulers of Hell, when absolutely necessary, will sometimes have a joint meeting and temporarily act as a High-Council of Hell. These meetings always take place in the neutral 8th circle, where no Ruler will have a home-field advantage. While not always Rulers, 7 prominent Demons do stick out from the Hierarchy, being the Cardinal Sins. It should be noted, while some Cardinal Sins do rule a circle, it's merely only a title at best. It offers no special benefits besides that. Becoming a Ruler of a circle is the same process for them as it is for every other Demon. A Cardinal Sin is merely only a Demon that has gained the title for being the best Demon befitting of it from their circle, though due to this, each Cardinal Sin does hold some sway. Demonic Appearance varies from Demon to Demon, some rare Demons may have wings, while others may have sharp teeth and purple skin. Though, each rank of Demon typically have their own features that make them stick out. Things such as skin tinge and horns are largely individual, the energies that reside within Hell making them appear differently for each Demon. As said earlier however, there's one feature that sticks out for each rank, always manifesting the more power a Demon gains. On Earth, where there are no Hellish energies however, Demons are forced to go into their own reserves, changing their appearance from how it is in Hell and lowering their magical capabilities and power. Types The Tarnished The official name for the souls that are dragged down from Earth and tortured for their sins. In that sense, Hell's tortured souls. They hold no real power, as if they did, they could easily break out from their confinement. A Tarnished may rise up from the ranks of Hell and gain power the same way any other Demon does, by killing other Demons. Of course, in their predicament, that's tricky, but it's possible. A Tarnished is easily distinguishable by how they look completely human, yet usually disfigured or horribly damaged due to their continuous torture, and smell heavily of Hellish sulfuric energies to the point it's overbearing. Imps Natural born Demons. Largely the grunts of Hell, being the weakest of the hierarchy and often used as menial slave workers or as jovial entertainment for the Rulers of the 7 circles. Are small in stature, though this is due to how they are usually hunching over. In actuality, they can reach up to 5'6". Typically look like a thinner and somewhat spindly humanoid, being what makes them stick out as Imps. That, and their thin curved and edged tails. Lesser Demon Demons that are one step above Imps, and appear more humanoid in stature, though not by much. Imps jump up to this level should they again enough power, as do any Tarnished, skipping over Imps entirely. Boast higher magical power, being where their Unholy Magic first begins to manifest, though in its premature phase. Have a bit more respect than Imps, though not by much. Often the one's trusted to take watch over the Tarnished, as well as other such mundane tasks. Distinguishable from the hellish markings on their arms and legs, being the budding Hellish energies forming around them. Daemon The highest a Tarnished and Imp can become before splitting off, appearing the most humanoid of all the Demons by a default base. Here, their Unholy Magic has matured fully, as well as their Demonic Fire manifesting itself fully. They are more regarded and well respected, being just below the top of the hierarchy. and as such are trusted with more important tasks. They are largely the enforcers of Hell, acting as the attack and defense force to keep order in the 7 circles under command of whoever their Ruler is. Distinguishable by their horns, being curved, or either having four. Fiend The highest level a Tarnished can reach, their humanoid features sticking out with their added Demonic features. Some may appear mostly humanoid, while some may appear mostly Demonic, the only real way to tell a Fiend is by their presence. Fiends can continue to rise in power by killing other Demons, though they no longer evolve the way lesser demons do. Their Unholy Magic and Fire is largely upgraded upon hitting this stage as well, it's capabilities rising. They have no set role, some working under a Circle Ruler, while a more powerful one may be a Circle Ruler themselves. At this level, due to their connection to Earth in the first place, it's even possible to travel between Earth and Hell as they please. Greater Demon The highest level a natural born Demon can reach, at this level, choosing their base appearance with all their concentrated Hellish energy. Some may be a jumble of appendages, while another may choose to stick down the more humanoid path. The quickest way to tell a Greater Demon is if their appearance is bizarre and unnatural enough. Similar to Fiends, they largely do what please, ruling a Circle or working under a Circle Ruler. Their Unholy Magic and Fire upgrades similarly as well, but more so due to their better connection to Hell. However, it's because of this connection that, unlike Fiends, they cannot travel between Hell and Earth. They need prior preparation to do so. Due to this better connection, Greater Demon's rise in power more easily as well, being regarded as more powerful than Fiends due to this. Specific Demons These are Demons that rather than being a general thing, are Circle Specific and have a strong affinity and atonement with their chosen Sin. This is typically gained by spending enough time in said Circle, and gaining enough of its energies while spreading and absorbing its Sin. These Demons, however, do need to be a minimum of a Lesser Demon to qualify for these transformations. Unlike the Cardinal Sins, these are not titles, but actual transformations a Demon may go through. Succubi/Incubi Demons with a strong alignment for Lust. To match this, their forms are largely attractive as compared to other demons, being used to lure the opposite sex in and drain them of their soul while committing deeds of Lust. Due to their affinity, they have a bit of control over Lust, being able to charm weak-willed targets as a form of minor hypnosis. Powerful Succubi and Incubi can even travel into one's dreams. Rakshasa Demons with a strong alignment for Gluttony. Their looks are more disgusting compared to other Demons of Sin, having large maws with twisted jagged fangs and powerful long claws to easily scoop up and crunch down on any meal. Their hunger is insatiable, taking large amounts of food to satisfy them. They prefer meat, though they'll eat just about anything, and can smell delicious foods from miles away. Can minorly change their form to accommodate for more food, making some parts larger, such as their mouths, or making more arms to shove more food into said mouth. As said earlier, this is minor at best. More powerful Rakshasa can do this at higher levels, but can't directly shape-shift. At this high level, some can create illusions to trick others to make it easier to eat them, or trick themselves to make something taste better. Valefar Demons with a strong alignment for Greed. Valefars look slim and lean, made for quick and precise movements. Their claws developing to be precisely sharp for cutting up apart tough materials, originally used for lock picking. Their skin begins to develop thin armor resembling cloaks or shrouds, similar to a chameleons in allowing them to blend in with their surroundings for sneaking around while hiding their features. They can see and detect anything valuable around them, whether it be monetary value or have strong emotional value to someone. They can somewhat affect the fortune of themselves and others, raising their chances to find rare treasures with their good luck, and bringing misfortune to others with bad luck. More advanced Valefar can disappear from one location to another, as well as make objects do the same to steal things from a distance. Morpheus Demons with a strong alignment towards Sloth. Their appearances largely look like a simple humanoid when compared to other Demons, only having slight Demonic traits. Apparently, this is due to their laziness to change. They gain more magical advantage due to this, having higher magic than other Demons. Morpheus can harvest the dreams of those around them and manifest them into the physical plane, as well as cast a drowsy charm on a target to make doing this easier. They gain increased durability while lazing around and sleeping as well, as to not disturb their rest easily. Asura Demons with a strong alignment towards Wrath. Asura are largely big and bulky, rippling muscles that give them high physical strength. In general, Asura are more physically inclined than magically, having much higher strength and durability to take physical and magical blows alike. They do, however, tend to have more intense flames. More powerful Asura even gain additional arms that further boost their strength and fire capabilities, being able to fully harness their own rage and use it to fuel themselves. Lamia Demons with a strong alignment for Envy. Their lower body is gradually replaced with a snake's, allowing them more mobility and speed as it eventually becomes an entire long encompassing tail. They gain increased sight, smell, and hearing for hunting down prey. They have a set manipulation over a Venom that devours anything in contact with it the more envious they are of it, being able to spit it out of their mouths and coat their claws with it. More powerful Lamia can coat their entire tails with it, leaving a trail of it that sears everything behind them. Iblis Demons with a strong alignment for Pride. Compared to other Demons, Iblis look more refined and noble, their skin forming into armor that almost resembles noblemen's clothes, such as elaborate suits with fancy tailcoats, or long prim dresses that twirl around. Despite the look, the armor is quite durable. They hold themselves up at a higher more confident level, their hubris easily showing through. They can temporarily empower themselves in certain aspects, such as strength and magical power, by sheer will alone, the belief that they should simply have it being enough to raise it. While normal one's can raise one aspect at a time, more advanced Iblis can raise multiple at once, as well focus on single one's for better results and longer times. Because of this effect, they also absorb more Hellish energies than others, making them grow naturally stronger at a much faster pace to exceed everyone else. Half-Demons Offspring of Demons and another race, typically Human. They have the presence and energies of Hell hanging off them, regardless of their parents rank. Their abilities are more diluted compared to a full-fledged demon, and doesn't raise the natural way of killing for Demons. Rather, if they gain Unholy Magic, it would require actual training to increase its capabilities and power. Some appear as fully normal, while others gain Demonic traits comparable to their parents. In that case, they are unable to hide said traits. Should they gain any physical Demon traits, Unholy Magic, Demonic Fire, or any other Demonnic feature is largely left up as random. However, they do gain at the least one by default. Should they gain Unholy Magic, it's manifestation is random as it is in Hell. Playability In terms of what's playable or not, all Demons besides the Tarnished are playable. Daemon is the highest level allowed for first year Students however, while Fiends and Greater Demons would be third years. Teacher wise, they'd be more likely to be Fiends and Greater Demons as well. Those that can be a tarnished are rather self explanatory. It includes Human, Maji, Fae, Aoquid, Kitsune, and Terratus. Extra Demons are known by different names in some cultures, such as the Japanese Oni, as well as the Arabic Ifrit. The only real difference is the depiction and the name. Inherent Magics Demons, at base, have two inherent magics. Demonic Fire, and their Unholy Magic. In the case of their fire, Demonic Fire gradually evolves over time for Demons. At first, when a natural born demon is an imp, or when one is a tortured soul, their fire is plain and bland. As a Demon gradually rises up in power however, their fire begins to manifest in different ways, gaining a unique quirk according to the user. This can range from fire that explodes on contact with any surface, to fire that may act as a separate entity entirely. Unholy Magic is fueled and made by the Hellish energies that reside in Hell, manifesting randomly and wildly, much as it does for each Demon's appearance. Rather than evolving and being molded like their fire, Unholy Magic is simply random from the start and can't really be chosen for any special effect. However, higher willed beings are more likely to get an Unholy Magic befitting of their personality and style. This isn't type specific. A strong-willed Imp may get Unholy Magic of such caliber, or a strong-willed tortured soul that jumps up to Fiend. Whereas an Imp or weak-willed tortured soul will simply get the default randomizer effect. While on Earth, as Demons are forced to tap into their own inner reserves, their Unholy Magic is limited in its capabilities and power. Powerful Demons, specifically Fiends and Greater Demons, are capable of Possession as well, being able to control and influence mortals to commit sins in this state. However, in this state, they are weak to exorcism.Category:Lore